U-TIC Organization
U-TIC, short for Unknown Territory Interventing and Creation Agency, is an organization of scientists bent on universal domination. They are the military arm of Ormus, a religious society behind the events of the first two episodes of Xenosaga. Labyrinthos, located on Old Miltia, was the main headquarters of the U-TIC Organization during the Miltian Conflict. U-TIC also owned Proto Merkabah, and the U-TIC Garden. U-TIC is hostile to the main characters throughout Xenosaga's ''storyline, attacking and shooting Shion Uzuki and her allies on sight. Origins U-TIC's origins can be traced back to the Mizrahi Neuroscience Institute (or Mizrahi Cerebral Sciences Research Center). It was a unique institute which combined neuroscience with phenomenology. Joachim Mizrahi is the agency's founder (and his corrupted colleagues would eventually twist its purpose) and he founded it, presumably in the 4740s, in order to cure his daughter, Sakura Mizrahi, from her illness. At this time, it was sponsored and funded by Vector Industries, not Hyams Group. The ''Episode III database entry for the Patriarch suggests the Mizrahi Cerebral Sciences Research Center started on Michtam: "Sergius moved the Mizrahi Cerebral Sciences Research Center, a division of the Federation's Zohar Research Organization, from planet Michtam to Old Miltia, renaming it the U-TIC Organization..." Transformation into U-TIC Joachim was apparently using the data he obtained from studying the Zohar to convert U-TIC into a military organization, however, he never actually told the Galaxy Federation government. It turned into U-TIC in T.C. 4751 with the purpose of studying the Zohar. Though Joachim Mizrahi can be considered the founder of the U-TIC Organization, it is unlikely he had much control over what it would eventually turn into, including its transformation into a military front for Ormus. Additionally, his agenda was different than that of Ormus' (Joachim wanted to cure Sakura, while Ormus wanted to use the Zohar to return to Lost Jerusalem). This is underscored by the fact that Mizrahi entrusted the information behind Ormus' plot, known as the Y-Data, to MOMO Mizrahi. At this point, Hyams Group, a company run by Heinlein (Wilhelm), began funding U-TIC, though the official (and fake) reports say that U-TIC was getting its funding from many different companies, which is untrue. Modern resurgence After the Miltian Conflict, it was buried in obscurity for over a decade, especially because Joachim and U-TIC were responsible for the Realian outbreaks and arrival of the Gnosis. U-TIC reappeared in T.C. 4767, the time of Episode I. Though not affiliated with the Galaxy Federation, it boasts a level of technology and military force that far surpass those of the Federation government or military. U-TIC is still funded by Hyams Group. U-TIC's current leader is Commander Margulis, who serves Ormus under the command of Cardinal Heinlein, the head of Hyams Group and one of the cardinals of the Immigrant Fleet. Patriarch Sergius XVII served as a figurehead for the Ormus religion until Heinlein's plot to uproot him was finally accomplished in Episode II. One of the shadiest characters in the series, Heinlein is never seen until he is revealed to be Wilhelm, at the end of Episode III. Politically, the U-TIC Organization secretly holds influence over many members of the Federation, including a former member of the Contact Subcommittee (S.O.C.E.). Members :See U-TIC members category. Etymology The name, aside from being an acronym, may also be a reference to Eutychianism, a heretical Christian theological doctrine that theorized the human and divine nature of Jesus Christ. However, since Ormus' Christology is never fully explicated, this is uncertain. Gallery 038Shion_Uzuki5.png|Shion's U-TIC outfit. C3shion04.png|Shion's U-TIC outfit (Field/Battle Model). 005Allen_Ridgeley2.png|Allen's U-TIC outfit (Field Model). C3allen01npc.png|Allen's U-TIC outfit (Field Model NPC). 203U-TICSoldierA.png|U-TIC soldier. 204UTICSoldierB.png|U-TIC soldier. Mil20.png|Shion and Allen disguised as U-TIC researchers. Category:Organizations